


Clientela

by Nakuru



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: cienpalabras, Drabble, Gen, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-15
Updated: 2004-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-12 23:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A veces ella también quiere un descanso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clientela

Era extremadamente raro ver a Las Tres Escobas con poca clientela en cualquier época del año.

En los fines de semana en que los alumnos de Hogwarts iban al pueblo siempre se encontraba el doble de lleno, y había días en particular en los que parecía como si todos en Hogmeade estuviesen reunidos en un solo punto.

La señora Rosmerta no los culpaba, no existía nada mejor en un día de lluvia que una cerveza de mantequilla caliente, pero tenía que aceptarlo: por más que amase trabajar en su local realmente deseaba, por una vez, ser ella un cliente más.


End file.
